


Biting the Bullet

by unicorndads



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Matchmaking, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorndads/pseuds/unicorndads
Summary: The wedding of Shane Dawson and Ryland Adams - surely, the wedding of the century. Nothing can ruin it. Except maybe a plotting sister and two idiots in love.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	Biting the Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I came up with this idea months and months ago, and I just now got around to finishing it. I know this whole thing might not be the most plausible now that we know where Morgan stands at the moment (not that it was very plausible before haha), but just suspend your belief for a bit and I hope you can love the idea as much as I do. 
> 
> Also, I don't know much about weddings so if anything's weird about it, my bad.
> 
> No disrespect to Garrett or Andrew. I love both of them. They are my dads even if they aren't an irl couple.

Morgan scrolled through her social media, giving the illusion that she wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her, but her ears were ever perked. It was a specialty of hers, one she was able to perfect through years of being ignored by her family. Her brow furrowed as she continued to swipe her thumb up her phone screen robotically; she wasn't sure if the others wouldn't have minded having this conversation if she was noticeably paying attention.

In the kitchen several feet away, Morgan's brother and his fiancé were discussing the guest list for their wedding, which was innocent enough. But they were also talking about it with a mutual friend, and even Morgan could tell it was beginning to feel a little tense - for Andrew had brought up Garrett, an older friend that slowly but surely fell off of their friend group. Morgan still talked to him fairly consistently, but she knew he somehow ended up becoming a point of contention between Ryland and Shane.

"He was there for the majority of your relationship," Andrew was in the middle of saying.

"Too much, if you ask me," Ryland muttered, though purposely loud enough for everyone to hear.

Morgan grimaced but forced herself not to look at Andrew to see his reaction. She could easily picture the restrained anger playing out on his face anyway.

"I just think he deserves to be there. For this one night," Andrew continued desperately. The way his voice shook made the corners of Morgan's mouth tilt downward.

"Andrew," Shane began almost placatingly, "try to understand. We just only want people there who are happy for us."

"You think he's not? He's not this horrible, petty person."

"It doesn't matter!" Ryland all but shrieked. "We don't want him there! He's not going on our list and that's final!"

A silence fell over the men and Morgan risked a quick glance. Ryland and Shane were facing away from Andrew, who was trying hard to regain his composure. Morgan wanted to speak up in support of him, but she held her tongue. She knew deep down that the others didn't value her opinion any more than his.

"Well, do I at least get a plus one?" Andrew finally asked, his voice weak.

"If you're bringing Garrett, then no," Ryland snapped out.

Another moment of silence, another quick peek. Ryland's eyes were staring straight ahead at nothing; Andrew's were blinking furiously; Shane's were shooting back and forth between them, biding his time before speaking up.

"Then I'm not coming."

Morgan felt a small hint of pride at how steady and clear this statement came out. She always thought Andrew would do well standing up for himself and she was glad to see it.

As expected, Ryland and Shane began to object. Andrew started packing his things to leave, not seeming to really react to their pleas to think things through. That was, until Ryland declared an ultimatum: "If you don't go, you're fired."

Yet another moment of quiet, but this one felt much heavier. The shock in the air was palpable.

Shane reached out to grip Ryland's arm. "Um, babe," he said in a hushed tone, though it came through clearly, "you can't really fire my employee." 

"W-well," Ryland stammered, "I wanted him to film some of the wedding. For my vlog. We talked about this, Shane! And if he can't do what he's paid to do-. If he doesn't want to support us, we shouldn't be supporting him."

"Let me talk to him," Shane said softly, almost tenderly. "Go cool off. I'll be there in a little bit."

With a huff, Ryland stalked out the room. He passed Morgan, who took that as an opportunity to look up and feign confusion. In the process, she saw Shane now holding Andrew's arm. Andrew wasn't looking at him, now completely distant. The only thing showing that he was listening to Shane's rushed words was the occasional nod.

"He's really stressed right now planning the wedding and everything," Shane was saying. "Of course I'm not going to fire you. You don't have to film anything - though if you do, of course I'll give you a bonus. The main thing is that we just want you there."

"Fine, I'll go." Andrew's tone was completely flat. He gently pulled away from Shane and began gathering his items once more. 

"Okay. Cool." Morgan could hear the concern in Shane's voice, but knew he wouldn't want to push it. "See you tomorrow?"

"Ya." Without another word, Andrew left the house. And with a heavy sigh, Shane left the room, presumably to find Ryland. 

Trying to remember if Andrew drove today, Morgan scrambled to her feet and struggled to put on her slippers. She half-ran outside and let out a breath of relief when she saw Andrew's form waiting at the end of the driveway. Slowing down, she made her way up to him. "Waiting for your Uber? I'll wait with you if you want."

Andrew glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Morgan briefly wondered if he was mad at her for not speaking up, but after a second he smiled and nodded.

"Cool." Morgan stuffed her hands in her pockets and let out a whistle, not even attempting to make it melodious. She stopped after a few notes and considered. Might as well bite the bullet, she guessed. "It sucks they won't let Garrett come," she mentioned nonchalantly.

She noticed Andrew's hands at his sides clench into fists for a moment. "Ya," he agreed, obviously trying to keep his voice level.

"Why-?" Morgan hesitated. She knew she needed to navigate this conversation carefully. "They're not friends anymore, Andrew. Why is it so important to you that he comes?"

Andrew turned to Morgan, now fully facing her. "I-" He was blinking rapidly, and she saw the pain still laying behind the fluttering lids. "I just miss him," he admitted hoarsely. "Shane's got me working like a dog and I hardly see him anymore. I just wanted a day with him, with no responsibilities. But that's not happening," he muttered bitterly.

"Well, don't give up too easily. I'll do what I can to make sure you can be with him," Morgan promised.

"Really?" Morgan nodded and Andrew smiled brightly at her. "Thank you, Morgan."

"Of course, Andrew." A now comfortable silence fell over the two friends. But Morgan couldn't stop there; she needed further confirmation of something she had suspected for a while now. She cleared her throat tentatively. "Do you... _want_ to be with him?"

Andrew became suspiciously still. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...well, romantically."

The fear that flashed in his eyes told Morgan all she needed to know. "I-" Andrew choked out. "I don't know. His eyes darted around nervously.

Morgan placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay to not know. And it's okay if you do. But I'm here. If you need to talk it through, or if you just need a friend."

"Really?"

Morgan nodded once more. "Of course."

Andrew wiped at his face and Morgan realized tears had escaped his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered. Morgan nodded and smiled empathetically, waiting patiently for his next words. "He's my best friend, Morgan. But lately I've been thinking...and feeling things that I've never thought before. But I just don't know what it means and-and I wouldn't want to ruin what we have, anyway."

"Andrew, I get it, but I think you might be overthinking it. Maybe he feels the same way even. Who knows?" _Other than everyone!_ her mind supplemented. "Next time you see him, just tell him how you feel. You'll know when you see him, I'm sure of it."

Andrew glanced away, but Morgan could see him considering what she was saying. "Maybe," he agreed hesitantly. "But who knows when I'll see him next."

"At the wedding," Morgan declared confidently. 

Andrew let out an unamused huff of air. "Didn't you hear them?" he asked sourly. "He can't come."

"He'll come. I'll make sure of it."

"How?" 

"Leave that to me." Morgan tossed out a wink and Andrew stared at her in wonder.

It was in that moment that a white car pulled up. With a quick hug, Andrew murmured a thanks before crawling into the backseat.

Morgan watched the car drive away before turning back into the house. She needed to fully plan out the next step of her genius plan!

Garrett was glad to be hanging out with Morgan again. It had been too long since he had seen her or Andrew, the only ones that still talked to him from the so called "squad" that he was so easily ousted from. So when she called him up, asking if he wanted to get some coffee, he readily agreed. He had no idea that she was planning to ask him to go with her to Shane and Ryland's wedding, of all things.

"If they wanted me there, they would have invited me," Garrett said for the umpteenth time, half an hour into their meeting.

"Come on, Garr. I want you there. Isn't that enough?"

"Morgan, I love you but..."

"And Andrew wants you there."

Garrett's hand froze. He had been afraid to ask about him before this. It had been ages since he had seen his best friend in person; regardless, he knew he would still be as in love with him as before when he did. "He does?" he asked meekly.

"Of course he does."

Garrett chewed on his lip. He didn't particularly want to go to the wedding, but if he could see Andrew there for even a moment.... "Then why doesn't he want to take me?"

Morgan sighed, sounding more exasperated than Garrett understood. "He _does_ want to take you!"

"Then why doesn't he?" Garrett challenged. 

Morgan looked away, guilt briefly crossing her features. Garrett suddenly understood why, but still he waited for her response. "They don't want him bringing you," she finally admitted, still unable to look him in the eyes.

Garrett tried to ignore the pain that shot through his chest. They really hated him that much? "But they're fine with you taking me?" he asked disbelievingly, hoping it came across as humorous rather than bitter. 

Morgan met his eyes again, now smiling mischievously. "They don't know."

Garrett shook his head, appalled at the nerve she had. "They'll ask eventually."

"And I'll say I'm taking Trinity."

"But...won't she want to go? You can't drop her for me."

"I'm not," Morgan insisted. "She'll go, but with Andrew."

Garrett snorted as he fully realized what she was planning. "What, did you and Andrew plot this together?" He could hardly imagine Andrew agreeing to something so risky.

"Of course not," Morgan said flippantly. "He has no idea. I want to surprise him."

"With me?" The corners of Garrett's lips turned down; it didn't seem like much of a surprise.

Morgan reached out to take Garrett's free hand in her own. "Yes. He'll love it, trust me." Garrett shook his head, still unable to believe he was worth all the hassle. "Garr, I know how much you love him," Morgan continued pointedly. "I wouldn't lie to you. He misses you more than you know. Please come."

Garrett brought his straw to his lips and sucked down the remaining remnants of his coffee, pretending to consider her offer. He knew deep down that he had already decided. If Andrew wanted him there, of course he would go. He tried to prevent his lips from turning up in a smile, but he couldn't. He felt a flutter of hope - something he hadn't felt in months - begin to stir in his chest.

As the wedding drew near, Morgan would occasionally ask Andrew if he had found someone else to be his plus one. Every time, he would look at her like she was crazy for thinking that was possible. And every time, she would hide her smirk.

That was, until the day before, when she decided it was time to reveal her brilliant plan. "Good, because you're taking Trinity."

Andrew's mouth parted in confusion. "Wh-? I thought you were taking her."

"I was, but I found someone else to take."

Andrew stared at her and she could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to figure out what he was missing. Before long, his eyes widened with realization. "Garrett?" he whispered, looking around to make sure Shane and Ryland weren't around. He began to smile as Morgan nodded, grinning gleefully. In less than a second, Andrew had his arms around her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Morgan chuckled and patted his back. "Of course, Andrew! You two are my best friends. But when you see him, please consider what I said last time. Talk to him."

Andrew pulled away, his smile faltering. "About my feelings." It wasn't a question. 

Morgan nodded. "You never know how it could go. He might even feel the same way." She wanted desperately to blurt out that she knew Garrett was head over heels in love with him, but she also knew that he would only believe it from the man himself. "But even if he doesn't," she quickly added, "I'm sure he'll understand. Anyone can see that your connection with him is something else. It'll take more than some silly _feelings_ to end your friendship, I guarantee it."

Andrew nibbled on his lower lip. "Okay," he finally agreed. 

Morgan reached out to squeeze his hand and his worries seemed to fade. His grin returned to being the widest one she had seen from him in a while; he was positively glowing with happiness and she loved to see it.

"Morgan, what if this is a bad idea?"

Morgan had just pulled into the wedding venue, dressed to kill. Garrett was next to her, maybe dressed to kill as well, if he would put his jacket back on and stop flapping his arms to try to dispel his sweat.

"Garrett, we're here. It's too late to back out now."

"It's never too late, Morgan. I promise you." Garrett was feeling sick to his stomach. Not only was he about to face the two men that so easily kicked him out of their life, he was going to see his best friend, who he was madly in love with, for the first time in weeks. And he was already gross and sweaty before he even stepped out of the car.

"Garrett, it's going to be fine. I swear. Now put on your jacket and let's go."

Garrett let out a whine but complied. He stepped out and took a deep breath, doing his best to straighten his jacket. Morgan sidled up next to him and slipped a hand under his arm. He didn't complain when she led him inside.

The venue was enormous and beautifully decorated, as one would expect it to be for any rich couple. Garrett looked around in awe and saw that several other of the guests were already there, mingling with one another. Many of them were Shane's other Youtuber friends, people he had previously interacted with. People who had been so sweet to him before, but were now looking at him with shock or, worse, disdain. Garrett glanced down at his shoes, once again wondering if he had made a mistake coming.

Morgan squeezed his bicep. "Chin up," she said kindly. "You belong here."

Garrett nodded and forced out a smile. At least Morgan and Andrew would be there for him, even if no one else would be. 

Then, without warning, he heard a sharp "Morgan!" and his heart dropped. He and Morgan both turned to see the short form of Ryland coming up to them.

"Morgan," Ryland repeated, his voice now dangerously low. "What is he doing here?"

"He's my plus one," she declared, jutting her chin out.

"Are you kidding me right now? I don't have time for this. There's so much I have to prepare before the ceremony starts..."

"Then go. No one's stopping you." Garrett wished he had Morgan's confidence. Right now he was just feeling small and berated and like he really, really wanted to leave. 

Ryland let out a small chuckle between his strained smile. Muttering under his breath, he turned to Garrett. "Please leave."

Garrett stared down at him, stunned at how bluntly he had asked. "Um..."

"No!" Morgan declared. "He's staying and you're going to let him. You don't want to cause a scene on your big day, now do you?"

Ryland hesitated. Garrett could see the fire in his eyes, as well as the acceptance that was slowly forming. "Fine," he spat out. "But he better not do anything to ruin my wedding. And I'll be talking to you later, Morgan." With a frustrated huff, Ryland turned and sauntered away.

Garrett let go of the breath he had been holding. He had admittedly expected the confrontation to be much worse, but he still felt utterly awful.

"Well," Morgan began, "now that that's out of the way, we'll have a great time!" 

Morgan's enthusiasm was contagious and Garrett found himself starting to smile again. "Ya...okay. We will!"

Garrett and Morgan quickly found the food table and ate together as they waited for the ceremony to start. They talked and joked, giggling and generally keeping to themselves. Surprisingly, a few people even dropped by to say hi and have short, friendly conversations with them. Soon, Garrett began to feel much more comfortable.

Before long, Morgan decided they should go outside and find their seats. As they settled into the front row, Garrett glanced around. "If it's starting soon, why isn't Andrew here?" he asked, panicked.

"Calm down," Morgan laughed. "He'll be here soon. He had to pick up Trinity, remember?"

Garrett nodded and tried to focus on his breathing. Once more, he felt his stomach begin to tie itself up in knots. Oh god, _Andrew_ would be here soon. What would he say when he saw him? Did he still look okay? Oh no, he was sweating again.

Garrett jumped as someone touched his arm. He glanced up and his brain stopped working as he took in the one and only Andrew Siwicki. His breath caught in his throat (as it often did around the redhead, especially when he was wearing a fitted suit like that).

"Hey, Garr." Andrew's tone, with a hint of amusement, told Garrett that he was repeating himself.

Garrett let out an embarrassed laugh. "Andrew! Hey! Sorry! I was, uh...thinking about...um..."

Andrew giggled. "No problem, man. Anyone sitting here?" He gestured to the seat next to Garrett.

"Uh, you are!" Garrett insisted. "Please, sit!"

Andrew's smile grew as he settled down next to Garrett. "You look amazing," he told him, pink tinging his cheeks.

Garrett could have died happy in that moment. "Thank you!" he cooed. "You look so handsome! I mean, you always do, but in that suit? Come on."

Andrew giggled again, scratching the back of his neck. "Thanks." 

Garrett glanced over at Morgan, who was watching them with shining eyes. She winked at him and then reached out to Trinity, pulling her past them and into the seat next to her. She turned away pointedly to talk to her friend and Garrett felt grateful for the chance to catch up with Andrew one on one.

"How have you been?" Andrew asked, bringing Garrett's attention back to him.

"I've been okay. I missed you a lot," Garrett admitted.

Andrew's eyes softened. "I missed you so much," he said softly. 

Garrett longed to touch Andrew, maybe take his hand in his own, but he didn't. "How's work?" he asked instead.

Andrew sighed, stress lines starting to form on his face. "Stressful. I was actually asked to film today."

Garrett gasped. "Really?"

"Ya. But when Morgan told me you were coming, I told them I couldn't."

"Really?" Garrett repeated, this time with wonder in his voice.

"Ya. I just wanna spend time with you." Andrew bit his lip and looked away. "But anyway. I don't really wanna talk about work right now. I just wanna talk to you about...well, anything else."

"Ya, definitely! Sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay." The smile returned to Andrew's face and Garrett felt better as well. 

They talked together in hushed tones about anything and everything that popped into their heads, slowly drawing closer and closer. Garrett could hardly contain his breath, waiting for Andrew to realize and pull away, but he never did.

Garrett felt a tinge of frustration when the ceremony finally started and he was forced to pay attention to anyone other than Andrew. He mostly kept his eyes on Morgan, who had hopped into her spot as the Maid of Honor; focusing on Shane and Ryland made him sadder than he hoped to be watching the union of two men supposedly in love.

Suddenly, Garrett felt fingertips ghosting across the back of his hand and he looked down, seeing Andrew's hand sliding over his. Surprised, he glanced up to catch Andrew's gaze. There was a hint of nervousness behind his dark eyes, but it disappeared when Garrett smiled at him.

Garrett turned his hand around, allowing Andrew's fingers to graze over his palm. The delicate touches sent chills up Garrett's spine as his pulse quickened. Andrew's hand traveled up, the movements tantalizingly slow, to interlace their fingers.

Garrett's heartbeat pounded in his ears. He could hardly focus on the joining of two lives in front of him now, for Andrew's thumb was now gently brushing back and forth, and these strokes were the only thing that mattered.

Morgan had conflicted feelings about weddings, but she had to admit she was happy to be a part of this one. Her brothers were perfect for each other, no matter how irritated she may get at them. She couldn't help but smile as vows were exchanged, and then rings. 

Then something told her to look out into the crowd. In the front, she saw Garrett and Andrew. And unless her eyes were deceiving her, it looked like they were holding hands! Her smile grew even larger.

When the crowd (barring Garrett and Andrew, who kept their hands together) started applauding, Morgan quickly looked back to see her brothers kissing. She let out a loud whoop, not caring how undignified it may seem, and clapped along.

Getting back inside for the reception was a bit of a whirlwind, but Morgan managed to grab Garrett's hand along on the way. They found their seats at a large, round table near where the happy newlyweds would be eating and plopped down.

"I saw you!" she squealed, not able to contain her excitement any longer.

"What?" Garrett asked, eyes widening like deer caught in a headlight.

"Holding hands with Mr. Siwicki!"

"Oh." Garrett averted his gaze, abashed. "Ya, that did happen, didn't it? I think he was, like, just so...overwhelmed with emotion, maybe. Weddings do that to people."

Morgan stared Garrett down, eyes narrowed, trying to decide if he was playing dumb or if he was really trying to convince himself that _holding the love of his life's hand_ didn't mean anything. "Well, what did Andrew say?"

Garrett shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing."

Morgan let out a sigh and promptly questioned her life choices. Why was she stuck trying to help two bumbling idiots? Speaking of, the other bumbling idiot had finally showed up, Trinity in tow. He took his seat next to Morgan and tossed a shy hello toward Garrett.

"Andrew!" Morgan cheered out. "Switch seats with me."

"But...this is my seat." Andrew pointed at the folded paper on top of his plate, where his name was printed clearly.

"Oh my God," Morgan muttered under her breath, directing a kick toward Andrew's shin. He let out a yelp, causing a concerned gasp from Garrett, but Morgan just rolled her eyes. "Switch with me." This time it was an order.

Without a word, Andrew stood up and shuffled around as Morgan easily slid in next to Trinity. She smiled at her friend and left her two other idiot friends to themselves once again.

This time she was able to stay put as alcohol replaced their sparkling water and fancy meals were presented to them, giving her ample opportunity to eavesdrop. Much to her dismay, though, Garrett and Andrew seemed to be talking about everything _but_ their feelings.

After seconds and thirds were served, and after several speeches about the happy couple (one of which was five minutes of a tipsy Morgan just roasting Ryland), it was finally time for the first dance. Morgan's heart warmed as she watched her brothers dancing as husbands for the first time, but her frustrated thoughts kept turning toward Andrew and Garrett. She had to get them together somehow.... _Of course!_

At this point, another two or three couples had already joined Shane and Ryland on the dancefloor, so Morgan hopped to her feet and slid in between her two favorite boys. "Come on, Garr! Let's dance!"

"Oh!" Before Garrett could object, Morgan held a hand out and he took it. She raised her arm up higher, as if lifting him up out of the chair herself, and then pushed him out into the now thickening crowd.

Quickly, she bent over Andrew's shoulder and hissed in his ear: "Make your move, lover boy. Before the alcohol in me loosens my lips."

Morgan danced her way over to Garrett, who was standing awkwardly. She threw her hands atop his shoulders and began rocking her body side to side. "Loosen up, Garr," she insisted, raising her voice to be heard over the music.

Garrett smiled at her, but she could still feel how tense his shoulders were. He leaned closer. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothin'," Morgan slurred, unable to contain her grin. "Maybe he'll tell you, if he ever grows a pair."

Garrett's brow furrowed. "What do you-?"

Morgan felt a tap on her arm and pulled away from Garrett far enough to see that Andrew had finally decided to make an appearance. His jaw was set, as if he had mustered all of his courage to come up to them. Morgan's lips only grew wider.

"Can I cut in?" Andrew asked, his voice strained with obvious nerves.

Garrett let go of Morgan and stepped back, apparently assuming Andrew wanted to dance her. She could hardly believe that someone could be so dense. With a smirk, she gently shoved Andrew toward him. The poor boy stumbled and caught himself by gripping Garrett's waist. Morgan snorted with laughter as Garrett's expression changed from looking disappointed to completely shocked.

Cheeks reddening, Andrew allowed his arms to slip around Garrett, encasing him in a loose embrace for a few seconds before sliding them back. His hands fell comfortably on Garrett's hips as he stared up at the larger man, his bottom lip between his teeth.

Dazed, Garrett automatically wrapped his arms around Andrew, pulling him closer. He began to sway and Andrew quickly followed his lead, not seeming to know or care that their movements weren't really in time to the music.

"Bye, boys. Have fun!" Morgan wasn't offended when the two men didn't appear to hear her. They were obviously too entranced with one another, their faces painted with wonder and love. The sight made Morgan giddy, adding a bounce to her step as she returned next to Trinity once more and slipped her heels off.

Looking back toward her two friends, Morgan saw them speaking quietly to one another, their movements all but ceased. The raw emotions she saw painted so plainly in their faces made her heart soar. Sure, she couldn't seem to help _herself_ , but she felt pride swell in her chest knowing she helped two lovers find each other. 

And as she saw Garrett lean down to kiss Andrew for the first time, the redhead raised up on his toes to meet his friend's lips with his own, Morgan knew with certainty that love existed in the world.


End file.
